


Willow and Wesley Save the Day

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Willow and Wesley must rescue Buffy and Xander from theInititave.





	Willow and Wesley Save the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy and them belong to Joss Whedon.

Buffy awoke to find herself in some sort of cage. She looked around   
to see that Xander was still unconsious. ~Poor, Xander.~ She thought   
with an unusual amount of compassion. Buffy then pulled her friend   
into her lap. The slayer was overcome with alien feelings for   
her "Xander-shaped friend".

She then started stroking Xander's face. "It's going to be fine,   
Xander. We'll get out of this alive." She whispered into his ear.   
Buffy was just then swept over with deja vu. ~Why does this seem so   
familiar?~ She asked herself.

^Giles' house^

Buffy and Xander were missing for over an hour. Everyone was worried.   
After about 30 minutes had passed, Giles had called Mrs. Summers.   
Right now, Joyce is borderline hysterical. Much to everyone's   
suprise, Giles was comforting her with ease.

Just then, Cordelia screamed out in pain. A vision swept over   
her. "Oh, God. I know where they are. Those Commandoes took them.   
Buffy and Xander are inside some sort of cell. And, oh my God.   
They're going to disect them. See what makes them tick." Cordelia   
said. "They know if anyone person is different. I know where we can   
get in. But only a small amount. Two at the most. Anymore and they'll   
be tipped off." She explained.

Angel thought on this for a moment. "That rules out you and me,   
Cordy. Giles and Mrs. Summers would be too old. No offense." He   
ammended.

"None taken, Angel." Giles said bitterly. Mrs. Summers gave him a   
look that mirrored Giles' words.

Wesley stood up. "So. That would leave Willow and myself to go   
undercover." He surmized. "Cordelia, would happen to describe the   
clothing these people are in?" Wes asked.

Cordy nodded. "Yes. The Commandoes are dressed like what Xander was   
like that one Halloween. And the scientists all wear long white lab   
coats. I also know where you guys can sneak in." She retrieved a note   
pad and a pen. She wrote down the location. "Here. This is where you   
can get in. Think of it as a back door. 'Cause that it is exactly as   
it is." She handed the paper to her friends.

^The Inititave holding cell^

Xander finaly regained consiousness. "Buffy? Where are we?" He asked   
weakly.

Buffy smiled warmly at Xander. "I think we're where ever the   
Commandoes keep the demons they capture. I guess they capture   
whatever doesn't pass for human." A slight tinge of guilt came to   
her. "Xander. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier today. You were just   
looking out for us. As usual. And we never say thank you. Well, I   
going to say thank you." She said.

Xander was confused. Just then, something happened only in his   
dreams. 

Buffy kissed him. Softly on his lips. As soon as she stopped, Xander   
returned the affection. Soon after, Buffy started kissing him again.   
And the two friends were now kissing each other.

^Giles' house^

The others couldn't help but giggle at Willow and Wesley. Wes was   
decked out in commando fatiuges and Will looked like a mad scientist.

"Now that you all have had your fun. Perhaps we should be on our   
way?" Wes asked in his cultured voice.

Willow realized something was out of place. She reached up and   
removed Wesley's glasses and put them on her face. "Now we can go   
Wes."

Willow and Wesley were standing outside the back enterence to The   
Inititave. "Cordelia should have gotten to the lock down codes by..."   
The outside lights went off. "...now."

Wes smiled at his new girlfriends' know-how. "After you fair maiden."   
He guestered.

The Wiccan and former Watcher entered to find and rescue their   
friends. When they did, it was chaos. Scientists and Comandoes were   
going every which direction. The two rescuers went on their way to   
find the holding cells.

Things went smoothly untill Willow spotted some familiar faces. Some   
were TAs and other were college professors. But the one that caught   
her attention was Riley Finn.

~That lieing bastard! That deceitful cheat! Oooh!~ She thought   
venomously. The two walked over to the Iowa native.

Wesley grabbed him and led him into an empty room. While Riley didn't   
know who the man is, he recognized the redhead. Willow Rosenburg.

He was in shock. "Willow? How did you find this place? What are you   
doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

The young woman was seething. "Never mind that! Just who do you think   
you are? Kidnapping Buffy and Xander just like that!" She yelled.

Riley was confused by this. "What are you talking about? I been here   
all night long. Ever since Hostile 17 was destroyed. Why would any   
Inititave member want to capture Buffy or Xander?" He countered.

Wes stepped in. "Willow, perhaps he is telling the truth? Should we   
not give him the benefit of the doubt?" He reasoned.

Willow took a deep breath of air. "Ok. We were looking for holding   
cell 2alpha-8beta. Hopefully, you will help us. Please." Will begged.

Riley nodded. "All right. I know where it is located. I haven't been   
to the cells since my return. Let's go." He then motioned them in the   
right direction.

The three made their way into the holding cell area. They found Buffy   
and Xander. On the floor kissing one another. They pulled apart when   
the two heard the door open. There were a couple of things they   
noticed. One, Riley Finn was in camo gear. Meaning he is one of the   
comandoes. Two, Willow and Wesley were decked out as members. They   
had arrived as undercover operatives.

Buffy and Xander exited the cell. Before anything else happened,   
Xander sucker-punched Riley. He dragged him into the cell and closed   
it. He looked at his friends. "A little side-effect from being   
soldier-guy. I can tell when someone is going to cross me. Let's get   
the hell out of here." He ordered.

The four ran to the exit and made their escape. Of course, it   
wouldn't be easy. As they made it to Angel's car, the comandoes were   
on there way. Taking a chance, Willow cast a fire spell. "Ignese   
incende. {Latin for "Fire ignite."}" A blinding light appeared and   
fazed the captors.

After that, the others made their escape to Giles' house. 

^Giles' house^

Joyce was crying with joy. Her baby had returned. And she was   
overjoyed. For more than one reason. Her fondest heart desire came   
true. Buffy and Xander were an item.

All heads turned to the rescuers. Willow and Wesley were fast asleep.   
Exhausted from all the hard work. And ready to embrace what the   
future held for them.

THE END


End file.
